Spook's: Alice
''Spook's: Alice, ''AKA ''I Am Alice ''in the US, is the twelfth and penultimate novel in The Wardstone Chronicles and follows the perspective of Alice Deane as she ventures into the dark in pursuit of the Dolorous Blade, necessary for a ritual Tom Ward intended to perform on Halloween. It was announced as The Alice Deane Diaries, in an interview ''Harper Collins ''hosted with Joseph Delaney, and the idea was based on Alice and the Brain Guzzler, a short story focused on Alice's past and training with Bony Lizzie, in The Spook's Stories: Witches. The name was later revised to I Am Alice, but was changed to simply Alice, while the US edition kept the name. Book Description Over the years, Alice has fought evil side by side with the Spook and his apprentice, Thomas Ward. But now Alice is alone – in the realm of the dark. And the creatures she has helped to banish there, now have the chance to take their revenge. Alice must seek the final weapon needed to destroy the Fiend for good. If she fails, the world will fall into despair and darkness. If she succeeds, it means facing her own death at the hands of her dearest friend. But can she prevent the darkness from taking her over completely . . . ? The penultimate installment of the Wardstone Chronicles follows Alice, Thomas Ward’s loyal companion, to the most terrifying place of all. Book Chapters # A Price To Pay # The Kretch # What Manner of Creature? # The Skelt Domain # The Downcast Dead # Predators and Prey # How It Began # The First Scars # The Reluctant Soul # Blood Spots # Do You Need Blood? # Betsy Gammon # A Horrible Thing # What Can You Do? # Elizabeth of the Bones # The Dance of Death # You Little Fool # The Dark Moon # An Old Enemy # Jaws Wide Open # A New Threat # The Bones of Beezlebub # The Blood-Filled Eye # The Throne Room # The Testing # The Strong Ones # The Spider Daemon # Poor Brave Thorne # Heart of Darkness # Good News and Bad Characters * Alice Deane * Thorne Malkin * Bony Lizzie * Mother Malkin * Betsy Gammon * Bill Arkwright (mentioned) * Raknid * Tusk * Morwena * Maggie Malkin * Grimalkin * Jacob Stone Settings * The Dark - Alice entered many domains in the Dark, including areas inbetween, in pursuit of the Dolorous Blade * Pendle - This was visited in Alice's flashbacks to her training with Bony Lizzie * Caster - This was visited in Alice's flashbacks to her meeting with Salty Betsy * Malkin Tower - This was visited in Alice's flashbacks to her testing and meeting with Raknid * Bill Arkwright's House - This was visited in Alice's flashbacks to her meeting with Salty Betsy * Chipenden - Alice entered and returned from the dark in a forest near Chipenden Category:Books